Seksual
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek penuh kemesuman dan seks di dalamnya. Warning: NijiMayu, Yaoi, OOC, dan AU.


Hai—bukannya melanjutkan fic yang kemarin, saya malah membuat fic baru lagi ' ')/ BTW ini fic rate M pertama saya, dan anggap ini kelanjutan fic saya yang berjudul "Memory". Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan selamat menikmati ' ')/

.

* * *

 **Seksual**

" **Cerita penuh kemesuman dan seks di dalamnya."**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair Nijimura x Mayuzumi**

 **Warning: Kumpulan drabble, Yaoi, Kemungkinan OOC, dan AU**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Masih ingin membaca?**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aprosidiak**

Mayuzumi tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya terasa begitu panas. Demam? Sepertinya bukan—Mayuzumi sudah mengukur suhu tubuhnya, tetap normal. Hawa panas? Bukan juga—AC di kamarnya sudah menyala sedari tadi. Lalu apa? Mayuzumi kembali menerka-nerka. Hingga sebuah leguhan lolos dari bibirnya—tatkala Nijimura yang semenjak tadi diam di sebelahnya—meremas bokong kenyal Mayuzumi seperti hendak mengoda.

"Sudah bereaksi..."

"Hnng—Ni-Nijimu—aah"

Kembali lolos, desahan nakal yang seakan mengudang Nijimura untuk menjamah tubuhnya. Mayuzumi tak tahan, tubuhnya semakin panas—dan senyuman Nijimura yang terlihat mencurigakan itu, semakin memperburuk suasana.

Sepertinya teh yang tadi Mayuzumi minum adalah tersangka utama dalam kasus ini.

.

.

 **Blowjob**

Nijimura menundukkan kepala, menatap Mayuzumi yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai—tengah menatap kejantanan Nijimura dengan pandangan penuh keraguan. Sebenarnya Nijimura tidak memaksa, hanya saja Mayuzumi sendiri yang bilang ingin melakukannya. Melakukan _blowjob_ untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kalau tidak mau juga tak apa. Aku pegal."

Mayuzumi mendengus, sambil tangan perlahan mulai menggengam miik Nijimura. Tidak terlalu erat hanya saja mampu membuat Nijimura mengeluarkan geraman rendah. Mendongakkan kepala, Mayuzumi seakan meminta perizinan. Meski ragu lidahnya ia keluarkan—kemudian menjilat benda di tangan dengan penuh penghayatan.

"—Menjijikan."

Meski mengeluh, Mayuzumi tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Bahkan ia semakin lahap, sampai-sampai terlihat seperti sedang menjilat sebuah permen lolipop manis yang menggoda. Nijimura menatap puas—tak menyangka Mayuzumi yang biasanya datar tak bergairah, kini terlihat tengah semangat melahap miliknya. Ekspresi wajah Mayuzumi berubah menggoda, rona merah dan pandangan matanya juga berubah sayu berkaca-kaca—hampir saja membuat Nijimura mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Lain kali ingatkan Nijimura untuk terlebih dulu menyiapkan mental sebelum Mayuzumi memulai _blowjob_ -nya.

.

.

 **Cowboy**

Deritan kasur terdengar cukup jelas, nafas berderu saling bersautan, dan dua tubuh terlihat menyatu mengumbar kemesraan. Erangan makin keras terdengar takkala Nijimura ikut andil menusukkan miliknya—pada sebuah lubang sempit nan hangat.

"Chihiro bergeraklah lebih cepat..."

Mayuzumi tak langsung merespon, ia tampak terengah dengan pandangan sayu tak terfokus—sepertinya merasa lelah sekaligus nikmat. Terbukti Mayuzumi terus menaik-turunkan bokongnya sensual di atas tubuh Nijimura—dengan milik Nijimura di dalam lubangnya.

"Ja-aahn—jangan panggil nama...kecilku..."

Mayuzumi akan merasa semakin sensitif tiap kali Nijimura menyerukan namanya, lubangnya semakin menjepit tiap kali nama kecil terucap. Lihat saja, gerakan yang semula pelan berirama kni berubah cepat dan terkesan tak sabaran—seakan ingin menikmati milik Nijimura sepenuhnya, menghisap habis sari di dalamnya.

Desahan tak henti memenuhi ruangan dan leguhan puncak pun sepertinya akan segera terdengar. Seakan mengetahuinya Nijimura sengaja menyentuh milik Mayuzumi—mengelus dan mengocoknya seirama dengan gerakan Mayuzumi. Menjilat bibir yang terasa kering, Nijimura mendudukan dirinya.

"AAkh—kau mau apa—"

Nijimura hanya membalas dengan senyuman sambil tangan menggerayagi pinggang Mayuzumi—sesekali membantu sang kekasih dalam menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Ah—tak lupa pula mulut Nijimura yang mengganggur kini tengah menghisap rakus puting merah muda dihadapannya. Membuat Mayuzumi tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Aku—"

"Keluarkan saja..."

Gerakan semakin menggila, deritan kasur seakan menjadi bukti kegiatan panas mereka. Hingga akhirnya erangan panjang terdengar lolos dari mulut Mayuzumi yang menggoda—pertanda ia telah mencapai surga dunianya. Namun meski nafas Mayuzumi masih belum teratur, Nijimura sepertinya tak akan memberi Mayuzumi waktu istirahat.

"Hei Chihiro...kau siap ronde kedua?"

.

.

 **Daydreaming**

Nijimura sedang melamun—lebih tepatnya mengkhayalkan sesuatu, yang terkesan berbau mesum. Salahkan sang teman yang menawari Nijimura sebuah majalah dewasa. Mulanya Nijimura biasa saja—tidak merasa _horny_ atau apapun—tetapi begitu membayangkan Mayuzumi yang mengenakan semua pakaian seksi itu, adik kecil Nijimura langsung menegang. Mayuzumi dan kulit mulusnya yang terlihat amat sangat menggoda.

"...Aku akan membelikannya baju seperti di gambar tadi..."

Sepertinya Nijimura sedang ingin mencoba suasana baru.

.

.

 **Ereksi**

Sebenarnya Nijimura tahu kalau ia tidak seharusnya ereksi, akan tetapi karena terus berdempetan dan saling berhadapan dengan Mayuzumi—di dalam sebuah bis yang penuh penumpang—Nijimura jadi tak dapat menahan libidonya. Dorongan dari penumpang di belakangnya pun semakin memperburuk keadaan. Tubuh bagian bawah Nijimura dan Mayuzumi terus saling bersentuhan. Kalau saja mereka tidak berada di tengah keramaian Mayuzumi pasti sudah meneriaki Nijimura sebagai orang yang mesum.

"Bisakah kau mundur Nijimura—"

"Maaf tidak bisa ini terlalu sempit—"

Nijimura sudah berusaha menyingkirkan segala pikiran mesum di otaknya, hanya saja wajah Mayuzumi yang sedikit merona membuatnya hampir hilang akal. Menggelengkan kepalanya Nijimura mencoba tenang.

"Mayuzumi lebih baik kau balik badan—aku semakin _horny_ melihat wajahmu..."

Mayuzumi mendengus kesal, kemudian membalikkan badannya—sambil sebelumnya menginjak kaki Nijimura dengan sengaja. Nijimura sedikit bernafas lega, tampilan wajah sang kekasih yang menggoda telah tersingkir dari pandangannya. Namun sepertinya Nijimura melupakan sesuatu—atau malah semakin membuat situasi semakin buruk. Mengapa?

"Akh—Ni-Nijimura—"

Tentu saja—karena setiap kali Nijimura mendapat dorongan dari penumpang lain, ereksi miliknya akan bertubrukan dengan bokong kenyal Mayuzumi. Yang sukses membuat Nijimura semakin tidak tenang.

.

.

 **Frontal**

Mayuzumi menganggap Nijimura adalah manusia paling frontal yang ia kenal. Terutama frontal dalam mengeluarkan kata-kata mesum—yang selalu sukses membuat Mayuzumi kehabisan kata-kata, karena malu. Ambil contoh perkataan yang sering Nijimura lontarkan adalah seperti saat mereka hendak melakukan hubungan intim berdua.

"Mayuzumi ML yuk—aku _horny_."

Atau seperti saat mereka tengah makan malam di sebuah restoran cepat saji.

"Sosis itu mengingatkanku pada _blowjob_ yang kau lakukan tadi malam."

Atau juga saat mereka berdua tengah berbelanja di sebuah _minimarket_. Perkataan Nijimura saat itu juga lumayan frontal—terlebih Nijimura mengatakannya saat mereka berdua tengah berada di depan kasir.

"Jangan lupa beli kondom yang kemarin sudah habis."

Itu semua adalah beberapa contoh perkataan frontal yang terkadang Nijimura lontarkan. Meski Mayuzumi sudah sering kali mengingatkan tetap saja Nijimura kelepasan. Untunglah Mayuzumi dapat memaklumi semua itu—ya, paling hanya menjitak kepala atau menginjak kaki Nijimura, jikalau kalimat tersebut terlontar di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

.

.

 **Game**

Lagi-lagi Mayuzumi merasa terjebak, seharusnya ia tidak menyanggupi permainan yang Nijimura tawarkan padanya. Berkat hal tersebut Mayuzumi sekarang merasa menderita—walau ada sedikit rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan. Salahkan sebuah _vibrator_ yang terpasang di lubang analnya. Membuat Mayuzumi tak dapat fokus pada pelajaran yang tengah dosen terangkan.

"Seharusnya...aku tau permainan yang dia maksud...hnn—bodoh.."

Mayuzumi duduk dengan gelisah, mulut terus tertutup rapat—mencoba menahan desahan yang hendak keluar. Meski getaran tak begitu kencang tapi tetap saja mampu membuatnya kewalahan. Rasanya seperti ada yang menyentuh prostatnya terus menerus—sensasinya mirip dengan jari Nijimura ketika melakukan pemanasan pada lubangnya.

'Nijimura awas kau—"

Nafas Mayuzumi semakin berderu, tubuhnya panas dan miliknya pun sudah berdiri tegak—untung saja Mayuzumi sigap menutupinya dengan tas yang ia bawa. Ingin sekali Mayuzumi menyentuh miliknya, mengeluarkan sperma yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Mayuzumi sudah tidak memperdulikan pelajaran yang berlangsung, ia hanya bisa pura-pura tidur agar tak ada yang mencurigai dirinya.

Lama Mayuzumi tetap pada posisinya—hingga tiba-tiba getaran _vibrator_ yang ia rasakan semakin menjadi—semakin bergetar liar di dalam lubangnya. Desahan pun tak dapat ia tahan, teriakan nikmat terlepas begitu saja—dan cairan sperma sukses membasahi celana yang ia kenakan. Mayuzumi pasrah, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan reaksi orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Aah..hhaa...Ni..Nijimura—"

"Kau memanggilku?"

Mayuzumi tersentak, kepala ia tegapkan—dan kini mata fokus menatap Nijimura yang berdiri di depannya. Hanya seorang diri, tunggu—kemana orang-orang?

"Kau terlalu asik dengan benda itu sampai lupa pulang ya?"

Nijimura menyeringai, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Mayuzumi.

"Kalau begitu—bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan di tempat lain? Kamar mandi mungkin?"

Andai saja Mayuzumi masih punya tenaga, dia pasti sudah menghajar Nijimura saat itu juga.

.

.

 **Hickey**

Nijimura suka sekali memberikan tanda kepemilikan pada tubuh Mayuzumi. Misalnya pada perpotongan leher, dada, punggung, perut—sudah pernah Nijimura tandai. Mayuzumi sendiri tidak terlalu peduli, asal tanda tersebut bukan pada tempat yang mudah terlihat—dia tidak masalah. Dan kalau boleh jujur—Mayuzumi menikmatinya apalagi jika Nijimura menandai pada bagian dalam pahanya. Selain tidak akan ada yang melihat, sensasi ketika Nijimura mengecup kemudian mengigit bagian tersebut—membuat Mayuzumi ketagihan.

.

.

 **Injeksi**

Terkadang jika ingin mencari suasana baru Nijimura akan membelikan sebuah pakaian untuk Mayuzumi—sebuah pakaian untuk melakukan permainan _cosplay_ di atas ranjang. Seperti saat ini, entah kapan Nijimura membelinya yang jelas Mayuzumi terpaksa memakainya. Ya—karena rengekan Nijimura yang memekakkan telinga, membuat Mayuzumi mau tak mau mengenakan pakaian perawat beserta aksesorisnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau cocok memakainya!"

Nijimura mengangguk, tampak puas dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Itu pujian atau hinaan?"

Mayuzumi mendengus sebal sambil kaki berjalan mendekati Nijimura—yang sepertinya sudah selesai mengenakan pakaian dokternya. Meski tidak mau mengakui, Mayuzumi sedikit terpesona ketika melihat penampilan sang kekasih. Baju itu sangat cocok Nijimura kenakan, menambah tingkat ketampanan yang ia punya.

"Tentu saja pujian."

Tangan yang menganggur kini melingkar pada pinggang Mayuzumi—kemudian menarik pemuda tersebut agar semakin mendekat pada tubuhnya.

"Aku merasa kau mengejekku."

Nijimura terkekeh pelan dan perlahan mengecup pipi Mayuzumi dengan lembut. Tangan yang tadi diam pun kini turun ke arah bokong Mayuzumi—lalu meremasnya dengan gerakan sensual. Mayuzumi merona.

"Sepertinya kau demam suster—bagaimana kalau aku menginjeksimu sekarang?"

Mengusap pelan pipi Nijimura, Mayuzumi membalas dengan senyum menggoda.

"Tolong sembuhkan aku dok-ter."

.

.

 **Jersey**

Malam itu Mayuzumi hanya sendirian di dalam rumah, Nijimura bilang ia akan pulang terlambat. Awalnya Mayuzumi agak kesal—sebab makan malam sudah terlanjur tersedia—tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memaksa Nijimura pulang pun tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Mayuzumi mendesah, kemudian mendudukan dirinya pada sofa. Mencoba menonton siaran televisi namun tak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku bosan..."

Mayuzumi berdiri, hendak mengambil _light novel_ di kamar—namun gerakannya terhenti begitu melihat _jersey_ Nijimura tergeletak di atas punggung sofa. Niat awal hanya mau mengambil dan menaruhnya ke dalam kantung cucian—namun apa daya tubuh tak mau diajak bekerja sama. Mayuzumi malah mendekatkan _jersey_ tersebut ke hidungnya, mencium aroma tubuh Nijimura yang melekat.

"Dia pasti akan mengejekku..."

Kembali mendudukan dirinya, Mayuzumi tetap tak sekalipun melepaskan _jersey_ dari genggaman. Masih saja memeluk sambil sesekali mencium baunya. Mayuzumi merasa ia sedikit _horny—_ salahkan Nijimura yang selalu sibuk dengan tugas sehingga jarang memanjanya.

'Wangi...'

Mayuzumi tak menghentikan aksinya, tubuhnya semakin memanas. Perlahan meski sedikit ragu, Mayuzumi menyingkap kaus yang ia kenakan. Berniat mengelus dan bermain dengan putingnya yang lembut menggoda. Desahan sempat keluar meski tak terlalu terdengar. Cubitan dan tarikan pelan pada bulatan kecil itu ia lakukan—seakan mencoba untuk menciptakan sensasi seperti yang sering Nijimura berikan.

"...Shuzou—"

"Mayuzumi Kau sedang apa...?"

DEG

Mayuzumi berjengit kaget, berusaha menelan ludah dengan paksa—tak berani menolehkan kepala ke arah asal suara. Di sisi lain tampak Nijimura, berdiri tak jauh dari sofa—niat awal mengagetkan sang kekasih malah ia yang merasa dikagetkan. Pemandangan dihadapannya sampai membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ka-Kau sudah pulang? Katanya pulang terlambat?"

Mayuzumi kembali merapikan penampilannya, menganggap semua yang tadi ia lakukan tak benar-benar terjadi. Tetapi meski berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, apadaya Nijimura lebih dulu memperlihatkan seringainya. Kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi—toh sepertinya Mayuzumi pun menginginkannya.

"Kamar sekarang..."

.

* * *

 **Tamat**

* * *

.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows*

Lagi bulan puasa saya malah buat beginian, maafkan saya *bows* Masalahnya jiwa(?) NijiMayu saya kembali terbakar karena kurang asupan :'''' Btw kalau saya ada ide drabble ini bakal saya lanjutin.

Oke sekian dari saya, Rakshapurwa undur diri ' ')/


End file.
